


The (short) story of a face

by nath_writings



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 13:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14498031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nath_writings/pseuds/nath_writings
Summary: This is really a short story, so there's no summary, just read it and enjoy.





	The (short) story of a face

  Eyes brighter than the sun, sparkling like water for everything and everyone at every moment but hiding darkness, a kind of darkness not everyone has, only a few, very few chosen people have. Ears that hear everything you say working with a mind that understands every word and fixes them, but never works out on how to put them out together. Nose on place but that has that catch whenever that one thing strikes the mind and the way it moves is captivating but also mysterious in a way many people would think there’s something wrong, because it’s so beautiful it can’t be real. Mouth silent, words carefully chosen, tongue twisting like a small whisper inside every sentence, words play, sweet mouth, attracting tongue dancing, words swirling and a deceiving smile. And that darkness, that only few, very few chosen people have, hidden under the tongue, dying to get out, dying to leave, dying to be told, to be freed and, yet, not being able to. Because that other person, the one with the same darkness, wasn’t found yet. And no other would ever understand that darkness but the one with the same. So, the darkness lay there, begging to come out, unable to and the face brighter than a spark, glowing to shade that darkness, because not everyone will understand, the one who will is not there and it need to be loved.


End file.
